1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system capable of communicating with a server such as a digital rights management (DRM) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of images (e.g., photographic images) being sold and distributed over communication networks is rapidly increasing. One reason for this increase is the availability of application software and advanced printing technology that provides higher image resolution. As resolution becomes higher, the amount of digital image data distributed over such communication networks keeps increasing.
Along with increased distribution of digital image data, the need for copyright protection has become significant. Further, this increased distribution has also resulted in the complexity of image data processing systems, making it more difficult to provide copyright protection mechanisms for distributed image data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-335397 (corresponding US Patent Application Publication No. 2002-0133705) discloses a system capable of preventing the unauthorized use, copying and distribution of copyrighted image data.
One example of systems developed for copyright protection of image data includes a digital rights management (DRM) system using a high-resolution and high-quality image format, known as a VFZ format (DRM format). The DRM format has an advantage in that an image can be maintained with high resolution in a small data capacity by using a special compression technique.
In the DRM system, data files, in each of which encrypted data in the DRM format is user ID and password protected, are linked with a management server for managing the data files. The operation of a data file can be restricted. For example, the data file can be opened, closed, enlarged, or reduced. The quality level of an image, included in the data file, to be displayed or printed can be set. The image can also be stored and/or printed.
It is expected that data distribution will occur using systems other than traditional transfer devices. For example, it is more convenient to use devices located in offices and convenience stores as means for data distribution.
More specifically, a multifunction printer (MFP) located in, e.g., an office can print a read document and also convert the read document into image data and then transmit the data to another device.
Upon transmission, however, copyright protection mechanisms are needed to prevent unauthorized duplication of transmitted image data. Furthermore, users should be able to easily generate, distribute, and/or enter copyrighted image data.